The Reunion
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim hates this time of the year. His family reunion. But will his mood brighten when Calleigh offers to go with him? Tim's grandma says all the time 'love's not that far away from you Timmy.' But will Tim learn that she's right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for people you don't know. Everything and everyone else belongs to the wonderful people over at CBS.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh

Author's Note: I came up with this Idea over at CSIfiles. lol. Go figure. I was posting a picture of none other then Tim Speedle himself and Speed's girl 22 said something about his chipmunk cheeks. And that made me think of grandma's pinching his cheeks. So this all works into this fic. lol.

Oh yeah this has every intension of being a pure happy fic. I think the Speedle's need a break from all the drama. But wait there not the Speedle's in this fic. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim woke up to his alarm clock going off. He reached a hand from under his pillow and hit the button, also knocking it to the floor. Tim groaned when he realized what day it was. After shift was over he was going to his parents house for a family reunion. And just like every year he would go alone. He'd hear from his mom how she wasn't going to get any grandchildren. And his grandma would pinch his cheeks and tell him to get his act together.

Tim sighed and quickly got ready for work. Tim walked into the break room a gloomy look on his face.

"What's with you?" asked Calleigh her and Tim's hands resting on the same coffee cup. "Sorry go ahead." Tim nodded and took the cup. Calleigh took the one next to it.

"Nothing."

"Tim Speedle. Come on I have known you for like...what...6 years now. I think I know when something's wrong you."

Tim sighed. "It's just...my family reunion's tomorrow and I have to fly up there after work tonight and I really don't wanna go, because then I'm gonna have to hear about why no one's with me. And blah blah blah."

Calleigh laughed lightly. She listened to Tim go through this big long speech every year. And she sercretly loved it. She actually wished Tim would ask her to go with her. But unfortunayley he was a male and couldn't pic up the signs she was throwing at him every two seconds. Honestly you think a guy would know when a girl was flirting.

Tim shot Calleigh a glare. "It's not funny Cal."

"Tim...I listen to you go through this every year." started Calleigh putting a hand on Tim's arm. Tim ignored the feelings he felt and let Calleigh continue. "You complain and complain and then when you come back from the holidays all you do is say how much fun you had."

"Well I can't help it that my parents plan it right before christmas."

Calleigh smiled and sat down on the couch.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into trace with a smile. "Hey Tim...did you get that trace anaylized yet?"

"It's almost done." said Tim looking in a microscope. Calleigh smiled at how dedicated he was to his work and walked over to him. Putting her head just above his shoulder.

"What you looking at?"

Tim took his eyes away from the microscope and looked at Calleigh. "Cal were workin the same case. You know what i'm looking at." Calleigh frowned and Tim sighed. "I'm looking at the carpet fiber." Calleigh smiled and walked away 'accidentally' knocking off a file or two.

"Oops.." said Calleigh as she beant over to pick it up. Tim couldn't help but look at her butt. He smiled. And Calleigh smiled to herself knowing that he was looking. Calleigh straightened the file and set it on the table. "Butterfingers." said Calleigh sweetly and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey." said Calleigh as she walked into the locker room and opened her locker.

"Hey." said Tim.

Calleigh smiled. "You still bumbed?"

Tim nodded and grabbed his bag. "You know..." Calleigh drawled. "I could always go with you."

Tim stopped and looked at her. "I couldn't put you through that kind of torture."

Calleigh smiled. "It wouldn't be torture Tim. I'd be happy to go with you."

Tim sighed. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled brightly. "I'd be happy to go with you."

Tim nodded. "Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was putting his and Calleigh's bags into the trunk of the rental car when Calleigh folded her arms over her chest. Tim laughed. "I told you to bring a bigger coat Cal."

Calleigh glared at him. "Shut up."

"I told you New York is cold this time of year. It's not like Miami."

"I know that."

Tim smiled and closed the trunk then walked over to Calleigh and used his hands and rubbed up and down her arms. "That a little better?"

Calleigh smiled and looked up at him. " Yeah...a little."

"Come on let's get it in." said Tim as he nodded to the car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh my word." Calleigh drawled as the gate opened to Tim's parents house. "Is...is this your house?"

Tim sighed. "Yep...that's it."

"Its...huge!"

"Well I don't like to brag."

Calleigh smiled the house looked so beautiful with all the snow. Tim opened Calleigh's door and lead her inside.

"Remember...I warned you." said Tim as he opened the door.

"Mom...dad...I'm home." started Tim. "Mom...!"

"Goodness gracious...don't yell...Timmy!" started Claudia Speedle. "Oh Timmy." said Claudia as she threw her arms around her son and gave him a hug. "And well who is this young lady?"

"This is...um..."

"I"m Calleigh...Tim's girlfriend." Calleigh lied. 'Oh my gosh did I just say that out loud?' thought Calleigh to herself.

"A girlfriend? Timmy didn't mention a girlfriend to me."

"Yeah...well I didn't uh...I didn't think you'd really care."

'' Care? Timmy honey of course I care. Well you guys go drop your stuff off and then Calleigh i'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Calleigh smiled and Tim led her up the flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever.

"You don't mind sharing a room with me do you?" asked Tim. Calleigh shook her head.

"Of course not."

"Listen...Cal uh...why'd you say you were my girlfriend?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tim nodded and began to un pack his things. Secretly he liked the idea of calling Calleigh his girlfriend. And secretly she liked Calleigh him her boyfriend. But those feelings shouldn't be let out at this time.

TBC...Please review. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Calleigh walked downstairs from his room neither one talking to eachother. Both afraid of what might come out. Tim lead Calleigh into the huge living room where he went through the introductions. "Nana...this is Calleigh."

"Calleigh?" asked the elderly women.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my a beautiful name and a southerner. Timmy..." said Nana playfully.

Tim gave his grandma a look and went on. "It's very nice to meet you young lady."

"Same here."

"You've already met my mom. That's my dad. My sister Lucy and her brat of a son Tyler."

"Hey I heared that." piped up Tyler. Tim stuck out his tonuge and Calleigh giggled.

Tim sighed. "Anyways...that's my brother Mark, my Aunt Susan...Uncle Bill, Cousin Miles, and my dad's mom and dad. Patrick and Lilly Speedle." Calleigh smiled and everyone said there 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's'.

"The rest will be here later." stated Tim.

"There's more?"

The Speedle family laughed at Calleigh's remark.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen for coffee." suggested Claudia Speedle. The family nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Tim's nana motioned for him to come over. "Timmy...come here."

Tim looked from his Nana to Calleigh. "Come on Calleigh. I'll take you to the kitchen." offered Mr. Speedle. Calleigh nodded and followed him into the direction of the kitchen.

"What's up Nana?"

"That's a beautiful girl you got there Timmy."

Tim sighed and looked at his Nana. "Yeah...Nan. She's really something."

"Love's not that far away from you Timmy. Don't be afraid to go for it."

Nana smiled and left Tim with his thoughts.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I can sleep on the floor if you like." offered Tim.

Calleigh shook her head. "It's ok. It's a big bed."

Tim nodded and helped Calleigh undo the bedding. "So sounds like a wonderful family."

Tim smirked. "We have our moments."

Calleigh smiled and climbed into bed. "Good night Tim."

"Night."

Tim sat there for awhile Calleigh's back to him. Callegih tossed and tunred in her sleep until she laid her head on Tim's chest. Tim's eyes went wide. Oh my word Calleigh's Duquesne was wrapped up in his arms. Tim thought about moving her but decided against it when he finally felt happy for once in his life. Before Tim knew what he was doing his hands were stroking Calleigh's hair.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up that morning wrapped up in a position she didn't remember falling asleep to. She was practically laying on top of Tim, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Calleigh smiled for a second. But then she began to panic. 'What would Tim think when he woke up.' thought Calleigh to herself. Tim shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Tim found a pair of blue ones starring right back at his chocolate ones.

"Hi." muttered Calleigh.

"Hi."

Calleigh blushed and looked away but Tim grabbed her chin pulling her towards him. "Tim..."

Tim ignored her and leaned in when there was a knock at the door. Tim groaned in frustration and Calleigh rolled off him.

"What?" asked Tim angrily.

"Good morning to you to little brother." said Lucy as she opened up Tim's door.

"What do you want?"

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" asked Lucy with that Speedle grin.

"As a matter of fact-" began Tim.

"Mom says breakfast is ready."

Tim nodded and Lucy left. "Calleigh um..." started Tim.

"I'm starving. Are you starving?" asked Calleigh nervously. She spent the last 6 years falling in love with this man. And now when she had a chance to tell him. She was scared.

"Maybe we should talk-"

Calleigh shook her head and they both went down to breakfast.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Calleigh were are you from? Miami?"

Calleigh shook her head and swallowed her food. "I'm from Louisanna. But I moved to Miami about 8 years ago when Horatio asked me to work for him."

The family nodded. "So how long have you two been dating."

Tim dropped his fork and him and Calleigh looked at eachother. "Um..."

Claudia shook her head. "Men...never know anything."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "About 6 months." said Calleigh sweetly.

"I have a question for you Calleigh." asked Lucy.

"Shoot."

The family looked at her knowing her profession. "Not literally."

"Why my brother?"

"Lucy...!" yelled Tim.

"What Timothy. It's a good question."

Calleigh smiled. "Well...Tim was the first guy who ever really gave me the time of day. He was charming, funny and cute as hell." started Calleigh looking at Tim. "He's smart, sensitive, and really takes his job to heart."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Please my brother maybe...funny and smart. But cute as hell...I don't think so."

"It's nice to know you have such great confidence in me." stated Tim sarcastically.

"And did I mention sarcastic?"

The family laughed. They liked this Calleigh Duquesne.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Sooooo Timmy..." stated Mark once he was alone with his brother.

"So what?" asked Tim not taking his eyes of the t.v.

"How's the...you know."

Tim shot his brother a glare. "I don't believe you." said Tim and left.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey." said Tim as he walked out onto the back porch were he found Calleigh, arms across her chest. Tim chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Calleigh jumped slightly. "Hey."

"If your cold...you can always go inside."

"I like the snow."

Tim nodded. "I don't miss it."

Calleigh laughed lightly. "Why don't you like it here?"

Tim shrugged. "I do...it's just...I like Miami better."

Calleigh nodded and turned her head to look at Tim. Tim's smile faded and he leaned in. Calleigh did the same. But before they could do anything a snowball hit Tim in the head.

Tim let go of Calleigh and ran after his nephew. "I'm gonna get you Tyler." said Tim as he picked up a handful of snow.

"Oh yeah...bring it on CSI man."

Tim smirked and threw the snowball getting Tyler right in the chest. "Haha I win." said Tim just as a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

Calleigh giggled. "Actually...I win..."

Tim smiled. "Alright...two can play this game." said Tim and threw a snowball at Calleigh. Missing her by a few good feet. Calleigh squealed in laughter. But before she knew what was going on Tim had tackled her onto the snow. Calleigh's laugh faded as Tim's head got closer to her's.

Claudia, Tim's father Patrick and Tim's Nana watched from the window.

"She certainly is beautiful." said Claudia.

Everyone nodded. "I haven't seen someone make Timmy laugh and smile as much since...since...well never." said Patrick.

"Timmy's got it good." said Nana. She may be old but she talked like she was a teenager.

Tim smiled and leaned down a little further. Calleigh lifted her head up. "Ewwwww...get a room." squealed Tyler.

Tim sighed in frustration and rested his forehead on top of Calleigh's. "Maybe that's a good idea."

Calleigh laughed and pushed Tim off her.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Timmy..."

"What's up Nana?"

"I wanna talk to you for a sec."

Tim nodded and walked out of his room.

"Where's Calleigh?"

"She's in the shower."

Nana nodded. "Listen Timmy...baby you don't have to lie."

"What?"

"I know your not really dating Calleigh."

Tim sighed. "How did you know?"

"A Grandma knows Timmy...so who is she really?"

"Her names Calleigh. And I really do work with her. Were just not dating"

"You really like her don't you?"

Tim sighed. His Grandma did always speak the truth.

"Yeah Nana. I do like her. Alot."

"Then go for it Timothy. Love's not that far away. And if you don't act on it soon you could lose it forever."

Tim watched his Nana walk to her room. He always took things she said to heart. Well let's face it she was the smartest person in the family. Tim rubbed his hand through his hair and walked back inside to see Calleigh going through her bag with a towel wrapped around her.

"Um...hey."

Calleigh jumped. "Oh hey."

"I can leave if you want."

"No it's ok. I can change in the bathroom."

Tim nodded and a few minutes later Calleigh came out.

"So where did you go earlier?"

"Oh I was talking to Nana."

Calleigh nodded and pulled out a magizne.

"So um..."

"So um...what?"

"Maybe we should talk about...what happend."

"Tim...nothing happend."

'Exactly.' Thought Tim to himself. 'I'd like it to.'

Tim sighed. "Yeah...your right. Nothing happend."

"Tim..."

"Night Calleigh."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up in Tim's arms. Once again. She sighed at the feeling she got. She loved this man. She would die for him. So why'd she have to be so scared to tell him? Calleigh carefully unwrapped his arms from around her waist and made her way downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

"Calleigh..."

"Oh Nana." said a startled Calleigh.

"Call me Mary." started Nana. "Did I scare you?"

Calleigh nodded. "Sorry about that sweetheart. Why don't you have a seat. I'll get you some coffee."

Calleigh nodded once again and sat down. "So how long have you and Timmy been dating again?"

"Four months."

Nana shook her head. "You said 6 at dinner the other night."

Calleigh looked down at the counter top. "Were busted aren't we?"

Nana nodded. "Yeah...listen Calleigh...I know you like Timmy."

"Is it that obvious?"

Nana nodded. "Why don't you just tell him."

Calleigh shrugged. "Tim's a hard person to talk to."

Mary laughed. "I know. But Timmy's had it rough. And I know a good girl like you is exactly what he needs."

Calleigh smiled. "I"ll talk to him."

"Promise?"

Calleigh nodded and left.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh opened up Tim's bedroom door quietly and laid down next to him. She smiled. Why did he have to be so cute when he was sleeping? And those chipmunck cheeks. Don't even get her started. Calleigh rested her head on her right hand and used her left hand to rub up and down Tim's chest. Tim shifted slightly. "Calleigh..."

"I'm right here Tim."

Tim opened up his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen Calleigh." Calleigh cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh..." Calleigh took her finger away and kissed him. Soft at first but Tim was what turned it into a kiss. They pulled apart a few minutes later. "I love you...I always have. From the first time I saw you."

Tim smiled. She loved it when he smiled. Tim placed a hand on Calleigh's cheek and rubbed it softly. "I've wanted to do that forever." Tim admitted.

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim again. After they broke apart Tim piped up. " I love you too."

Tim and Calleigh both smiled and kissed eachother again.

TBC...Sorry it was such a short chapter. But this one was kinda a filler. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's christmas! It's christmas!" screamed Tyler as he ran in and jumped on Tim's bed, waking him and Calleigh.

"What's a matter?" asked Tim sitting up. Calleigh barried her head into her pillow.

"It's christmas!" yelled Tyler and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Tim groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow turning to face Calleigh. She had her head into the pillow her hair all over the place. Tim smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning." Calleigh yawned and sat up.

"Good morning." said Calleigh as she laid her head down on Tim's chest.

"Last night was great."

Calleigh nodded and looked up at him. "We should probably get downstairs."

Tim nodded. "We should...but that doesn't mean we have to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well look who's decided to crawl out of bed." said Claudia Speedle as Tim and Calleigh walked into the kitchen.

Tim nodded. "Yeah...whatever."

Claudia shook her head. "Timmy's not exactly a morning person."

Calleigh smiled. "I know."

Tim was pouring himself some coffee when Nana walked in. "Good morning all."

The room erupted with 'Good Morning's.'

Nana looked at Tim and then to Calleigh and noticed the eyes they were giving eachother and walked over to Tim grabbing his cheeks. "Your such a good little boy." and walked out.

Tim blushed. He hated it when his grandma did that. "Awww..." started Calleigh. "Nana pinched your cheeks."

"Shut up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

After the Speedle clan, plus one Duquesne was done unwrapping presents they went outside to play in the snow. It was a Speedle tradition. No it wasn't a tradition it was a rule. Tim and Calleigh were hiding behind a tree from the mountains of snow balls being thrown by Tyler and Lucy.

"I don't think were gonna be safe back here." said Calleigh honestly.

Tim nodded in agreement. "I don't think so either."

Calleigh smiled and pulled Tim towards her and kissed him deeply. "What was that for?" asked Tim.

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno...I'm just making up in advance."

"Why would you have to-" but before Tim could finish his sentence he was hit in the head with a snowball.

"Your so gonna get it now."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." said Tim and chased Calleigh through the yard. Tim almost had a hold of her when Mark stuck out his foot and tripped him. Calleigh stopped and laughed.

"So...your really gonna get me huh?"

Tim nodded and got up before Calleigh had time to run away Tim grabbed her by the ankles and brought her down with him. "See..." said Tim slightly out of breath. "Told you I'd get you."

Calleigh laughed. "Yeah...you did."

Tim smiled. She loved his smile. And wished he'd do it more often. Before Calleigh knew what was happening Tim had his lips on hers. Calleigh pulled apart a few mintues later. "I don't..." said Calleigh breathesly. "Think...this is a good place to do this."

Tim shook his head. "I don't care."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into the kitchen hearing laughter. "What's so funny."

"Oh nothing." said Calleigh laughing.

"Seriously...tell me what's so funny."

"Well." said Calleigh with a big stack of pictures in her hand. "Here's a naked Timmy in the snow, and a naked Timmy in the bathtub...and awwww look Timmy at his first day of school...and here's Timmy crying." said Calleigh in a baby voice. Tim blushed and snatched the pictures away from her.

"Uh...you don't need to see these."

Calleigh giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You were such a cute little boy...now look what happend to you." Tim took Calleigh's hands away from his cheeks.

"Only my Nana get's to do that."

"Oh sorry."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh...sweetheart it was very nice meeting you."

"Oh it was my pleasure ma'am."

Claudia smiled. "Please...its Claudia."

"Claudia." Calleigh repeated and moved over to give Tim's father a hug.

"Mr. Speedle...it was great meeting you."

Patrick nodded. "I'm hoping soon you'll be able to call me dad." winked Patrick. Calleigh pulled away and smiled nervously.

"Timmy...now honey next time you come out here...there better be a ring on that young lady's finger."

Tim blushed. "Mom...you can't rush the impossible."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh were sitting on the plane on the way back to Miami. "So did you have fun?" asked Tim.

Calleigh nodded. "I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me."

Tim smiled. "Well thanks for asking to go."

"I still can't believe I just came out and said it. I've been trying to just come out and ask you on a date for the past 6 years."

"Me too." muttered Tim as he grabbed Calleigh's hand as the plane took off.

Calleigh smiled and put her other hand on top of his. "How on earth did you manage to get on a plane without me?"

"I asked the flight attendant for alot of peanuts."

Calleigh laughed. Before she meet Tim she couldn't think of having a family. But with Tim Speedle she could see it all. The dog, the house, the SUV, the fence, the kids. Everything.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So we still got about two days left of vacation." started Tim. "What do you wanna do?"

"I got a few things in mind."

"I like the way you think."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh groaned when Tim's cell phone went off. "I"m not answering it." muttered Tim sleeply.

"Its your cell phone...you answer it." muttered Calleigh as she pulled away from Tim and rolled onto her pillow.

Tim sighed and picked up his phone. "What!"

"Good morning to you to Speed."

"H..." yawned Tim.

"Yeah...listen I know its a little early to be calling. But night shift is swamped and we need all hands on deck."

Tim rolled his eyes. Day shift was always covering Night shift's screw ups. "Yeah sure H. I'll be right there."

"Thanks Speed. Your a lifesaver."

"Yeah...right."

Calleigh was about to say something when her own cell phone went off. "Duquesne. mmhmm...yeah...i'll be right there...yeah you to Horatio." Calleigh sighed and hung up her phone. "Well I guess we know who Horatio calls first."

"Me...because i'm the favorite."

"That's not fair. I have seniority over you."

"Your jealous...aren't you?"

Calleigh glared at him. "Oh my god...your jealous that Horatio calls me to scene's first." Tim laughed. "I don't believe this."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room together to find Eric and Alexx drinking their coffee. Alexx and Eric both turned around. Eric looked at Calleigh and said. "You had sex."

Then Alexx looked at Tim and said. "You had sex."

"Oh my god! You two had sex together." said Eric. Calleigh shushed him.

"Eric shh..."

"Oh my god...it's about time."

Tim and Calleigh looked at eachother. Was it that obvious?

TBC...The epilogue is next! Please review!


	5. The End

Author's Note: Sorry this story was so short. But I'm thinking of another story that's romantic nothing dramatic. lol. But i'm not sure what exactly I wanna do with it. But as soon as I have something you'll have it. Promise.

Ok this is the epilogue. And it takes place a month after Tim and Calleigh got back from New York.

EPILOGUE---

Tim walked upstairs and knocked on his and Calleigh's bathroom. After they got back from New York sleeping seperatley just didn't seem right to either of them. So Calleigh had moved in with Tim. "Honey..." said Tim as he knocked on the door. "Were gonna be late...what's taking you so long."

"Uh..." sniffed Calleigh. "I'll be right there." Calleigh looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Just two more minutes left.

"Ok...i'll be in the car."

"Ok."

Tim nodded to himself and went to the car just like he said. "Oh...come on hurry up." said Calleigh to the strip. Calleigh was losing her patience. She needed to know now.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh wiped her make up from under her eyes and got into the car.

"You ok?"

Calleigh nodded as she put her seat belt on. "I'm fine...why do you ask?"

Tim shrugged. "I guess that chinese from last night didn't settle right with me."

Tim nodded and they both drove off to the lab.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room. Tim went for the coffee but Calleigh didn't. "Cal do you want some coffee?" asked Tim.

"Um...no..." said Calleigh. Causing Eric and Tim to look at her weirdly.

"Honey are you feeling ok?"

Calleigh glared at them and stood up. "Nothing's wrong with me! i just don't want coffee for once in my life all right!"

Tim stepped back and Eric muttered. "Pms."

Calleigh glared at him. "Why is it when something's wrong with a women its PMS?" and stormed out.

"Dude." started Eric. "What did you do?"

"For once...I don't know." said Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''Hey Alexx." said Calleigh as she walked into the morgue.

"Hey baby...you guys don't have a case yet what can I help you with?"

"Um..."

"Calleigh what is it?"

"I uh...took a pregnancy test and it says its positive." started Calleigh as she watched Alexx's face light up. "But you know those at home pergnancy test."

Alexx nodded. "So you want me to take a sample of your blood."

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...and then I'll give it Valera."

Alexx smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So have you thought of a way to tell Speedle yet?" asked Valera.

"No... uh I haven't even thought about that. I just wanna find out if I am first."

Valera nodded. "You know he's gonna flip right."

Calleigh nodded. "How did Eric take it when you told him?"

Valera smiled and sat down on a stool careful of her swollen belly. "Well...let's just say telling him when the Miami Heat is on...is not a good idea." finished Valera as the computer beeped. "You ready?"

Calleigh nodded and Valera took the paper from the printer. "You want me to look at it first or you?"

"I will..." said Calleigh and took the paper from Valera. Calleigh smiled and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm...pregnant."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked into the house. "Hey are you feeling ok? You've been acting a little...odd."

"Yeah i'm feeling fine. And i'm always odd if you haven't noticed."

Tim smirked. "More then usual."

Calleigh laughed and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. Tim grabbed her and pushed her up against the counter. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh but she pushed him away. "Alright now I know there's something wrong with you."

Calleigh sighed and pulled Tim into the living room. "Calleigh just tell me what's going on."

Calleigh took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Calleigh wanted to tell him slowly but it just came out. She was afraid of that. Tim's mouth was slightly open and he just starred at her. "Tim...say something." said Calleigh and waved a hand infront of his face. "Listen...I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with this baby...I'll be ok raising it by myself."

"Calleigh..."

"I mean wow we've been dating for only a month and i'm pregnant..."

"Calleigh..."

"If this is a shock for me then its definaltey a shock for you. I mean your a guy so its like ten times worse. I mean I can only imagine how you feel you come home from work and your girlfriend tells you she's pregnant."

"Calleigh..."

"What!"

"Just calm down and take a deep breath."

Calleigh did as told. "Ok...your pregnant." Calleigh nodded. "Are you sure i'm the father?" asked Tim sarcastically earning him a slap from Calleigh. "Alright bad time to joke. But your pregnant?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled. "Yeah...I am. Are you ok with this?"

Tim nodded and placed his hand over Calleigh's belly. "So we got a baby in there."

Calleigh nodded. "Uh-huh."

Tim smiled. "We made a baby." Tim didn't know why he kept saying it. Maybe he thought if he stopped then it wouldn't be real. Calleigh nodded once again and placed her hands over Tim's. "I can't believe we made a baby."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

8 MONTHS LATER---

''What are you doing here?" asked Tim sternly as he walked into ballistics to find Calleigh looking over a report. "Doctor's orders your not supposed to be out of bed...Did you drive here?"

Calleigh giggled. "Relax super dad. I took a taxi. And Camden said he couldn't figure out what type of bullet it was...he said it was damaged wanted me to come take a look at it."

Tim looked at her. "Camden's on vacation."

Calleigh sighed. She was caught now. "Alright fine...Tim I haven't fired a gun in...like 9 months...it's killing me."

"Well to bad your just gonna have to wait a few more weeks."

Calleigh put on a baby face and got closer to Tim. "That's not going to work with me Calleigh..." Calleigh didn't stop. "Calleigh...i'm not letting you fire a gun and that's it...i'm taking you home."

Calleigh sighed "Fun sucker!" mumbled Calleigh and Tim took her hand pressing the button to the elevator. "Tim!"

"Calleigh...I said no guns and that's final."

"No...Tim...my water broke."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speed sit down."

"H...have you ever had kids?"

"No."

"Then shut up." started Tim. "I just can't believe Calleigh didn't want me in there."

"Well..." started Delko. "She probably thought you'd either pass out, pace the room, or blow chunks...trust me if I was Calleigh I wouldn't want you in that room either."

"Shut it Delko." Eric threw up is hands.

"Hey I only speak the truth."

"Mr. Speedle."

"Yes."

"Would you like to come see your baby?"

Tim nodded and followed the nurse.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into the room and saw Calleigh with a little blue bundle. "Hey..." said Tim softly.

"Hi..." whispered Calleigh. "You wanna see your baby boy?" Tim nodded.

"He's beautiful."

Calleigh nodded. "We still beed a name for this little guy."

Tim shrugged as he stroked the little guy's cheek. "I don't care...you choose."

Calleigh smiled and look down at the baby. "How about...James...after your great grandpa and Patrick after your dad.

Tim nodded. "James Patrick?"

"Speedle." Calleigh finished. Tim and Calleigh weren't married. Heck they werent' even engaged. With planning for the baby they didn't really even have time to think about planning anything. So the matter of the last name was up to Calleigh.

"James Patrick Speedle." finished Tim. Calleigh nodded. "I like it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked out into the waiting room with James in his arms. "Hey guys..." said Tim with a huge grin on his face. "I...would like you to meet. James Patrick Speedle."

"Oh isn't he just precious." stated Alexx.

"He might even be cuter then my little girl." piped up Maxine.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''Were talking off." said Horatio.

Tim nodded. Seeing Calleigh was asleep. "Alright. Thanks for coming guys."

"Oh not a problem." said Alexx and embraced Tim. "Congradulations...dad."

Tim smiled and pulled away. "Thanks."

Tim hugged Eric, Horatio and Valera as well and closed the door behind them. Tim turned around to find Calleigh opening her eyes. "They leave?"

Tim nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. "Yeah...they went home." Calleigh smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you to." smiled Tim and took something out of his pocket. "This is for you."

Calleigh gasped when Tim opened the small box. "Oh...Tim..."

"I know it not very romatic or anything but...will you marry me Calleigh Duquesne?"

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim deeply. "Yes."

Tim smiled and put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much. And I promise I will never let anything happen to your or our son."

"I know you won't."

And that was a promise that Tim Speedle would never break.

THE END. Alrighty its finished. Now just press the button and let me know what you think. Please.


End file.
